A Life Interrupted
by nessie1992
Summary: “Sam can we talk?” I asked him cautiously “Sure Lee lee what’s wrong?”he asked me “Sam what exactly happened when you disappeared?” I asked this question for the first time in two months.
1. Chapter 1

A LIFE INTERRUPTED

CHAPTER 1: a prom dress and a fake smile 

_(LEAH pov)_

I stood in front of the mirror scrutinizing very angle of the lace and satin knee length gown I had picked for prom. After almost half an hour of scrutinizing I decided to finally remove it off and call Emily. I reached for my phone and called Emily reminding her she had to come over today. She was supposed to see my prom dress and also meet Sam.

Emily was my best friend and my favorite cousin though she was a few months younger than me she was more matured than I was and a lot more matured beyond her years.

Sam on the other hand was my first lover and boyfriend and the same as Emily he was even more matured than me too

Both were almost the same. I often joked with either one them that they should be dating each other instead of hanging around with me. But Sam always looked at me as if I was the only woman he ever laid eyes. Both of them were the only people I ever trusted with all my heart and my life. I could give up anything for both of them.

And now finally after 4 years they were finally getting to see each other and I was more than excited to introduce them to each other

"Hey lee, Sam's here "Seth yelled from the front door.

"Coming "I yelled back.

I quickly hung the dress back into my wardrobe carefully and rushed back downstairs.

There he was sitting and watching TV with Seth my heart skipped a beat and my breathing hitched. He came rushing over to me and held my hand.

"Leah, you okay?"He asked frantically.

"I am fine Sam" I said trying to calm him down.

He stroked my cheek lovingly and smiled "I love you "he said.

"I love you too baby" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek on his chest. His chest used to be warm before now it was hot, as if he was burning with a fever. He became huge and more muscular after his disappearance. His personality changed even more. He became even more mature and manlier like an adult as if he were burdened with responsibilities. I tried to make things more comfortable for him.

"can we go to the beach?" I asked him turning my head on his chest to look into his eyes.

"alright" he said.

* * *

On our way to the beach, I started to notice a lot of things about that changed about him during the past two months. It had been two months since he disappeared and came back.

He had become huger and more muscular, yet his body was toned and he had muscles in all the right places as if he had gained them from manual labor and not working out. I wanted to hold his hand so bad yet I couldn't I wanted him to be comfortable. I had this bad feeling like something was going to go wrong like something very disastrous was going to happen. He must have seen something in my face because I felt him hold my hand and then kiss the back of it. We walked together silently. I looked at his face once more from the corner of my eye I saw an expression of sadness, regret, pain and caution. We finally reached the beach

Hmm…the beach….our favorite spot. He somehow knew that I loved this beach from the time I was a kid. That's why we both shared wonderful memories here……..our first kiss, our first date, our first dance and many more wonderful memories. I put him before everything. Hell he was my everything, my world, my life and my one and only love….i smiled at that thought. Then at that very moment I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I whimpered slightly and he heard it. His head moved so fast he could have broken or sprained it at that speed.

"What's wrong leah?"He asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied back smiling a fake smile.

We sat on the logs that placed for the bonfires. He seemed to keep a little distance from me; usually he'd pull close on his lap. And now we were sitting about a foot apart. I wanted to move closer to him and again I felt that sharp pain again I bit my lip to stop myself from crying from the pain again. Instead I palmed my chest to relieve the pain. I looked at him he was staring at the horizon at the sun setting. Again his head shot back in my direction while I was palming my chest.

"Leah you alright?" he asked

Again I faked my fake smile…..damn I getting good at faking that smile these days. My fake smile didn't look fake at all; the only person who could catch it most of the time was my brother. Wondered if could see our relationship withering and falling apart. How could Sam not see through my ingenuity? How could he not try and put the fallen pieces back together like I was trying to?

Thousands of questions were running through my head and wanted the answers to all of them.

"Lee lee" again he said. His favorite nickname for me……_he hasn't said that in weeks you know_ my inner voice debated with me

"Sam can we talk?" I asked him cautiously

"Sure Lee lee what's wrong?"he asked me

"Sam what exactly happened when you disappeared?" I asked this question for the first time in two months.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS A REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

I just wanted to noe whether or not to continue with life interrupted

Please dear readers your opinion counts too….so let me noe whether or not I should continue cause I kinda have a strange gut feeling about this. I feel that it may not work out

So please do let me noe and based on the public opinion i will decide whether or not to continue the story..

And also if you all liked the first chapter please drop by some reviews too

Thanks


End file.
